Chibimafied
by Kailee Hiwatari
Summary: PG for swearing, someone changes in the Majestics, which makes things a little difficult. one-shot


Chibimafied  
  
Me: HIIIII I don't own beyblade, & this is my 3rd story WEEEE  
  
Johnny: *makes coo coo symbol*  
  
Me: you DIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oliver, Enrique & Robert were sitting at the breakfast table one morning.waiting for Johnny.because they couldn't eat without him.cause Gustov said so.Robert went upstairs to go wake him up. He came in the room to see Johnny completely hidden under the covers. He poked him "Hey Johnny" Johnny whined & turned over. "Johnny" "Neeehhhh" "JOHNNY!!!!" Johnny sat up. His hair was a mess & he seemed shorter."Uh Johnny" said Robert. "What?" asked Johnny, in a higher pitched tone then usual. "Uhhh nevermind, just come downstairs for breakfast." "Ok" Robert went back down to the dining room.  
10 mins later Johnny took a seat at the table. "OMG!" screamed Oliver. "What in hell?" asked Enrique. "I can't see over the table!" said Johnny. Gustov got him a few books to sit on. "Well, I don't know what happened" started Robert. "He was like that when I woke him up." Enrique got up & examined him closely."The Japanese term for what happened to him is.CHIBIFIED!!!" He said. "What does that mean?" Oliver asked. "Well, I had an Asian girlfriend, & she said Chibi means little or young.so you get the picture." Oliver nodded. "Well I'm not babysitting!" Robert snapped quickly. "You 2 can decide what to do with him, I see enough of him normally" He then turned up his nose & left to his chambers.  
Oliver took Johnny out into the front lawn. He sat in a lawn chair & watched as Johnny tried burning ants with a magnifying glass he stole from Robert's study. "Piggyback Oliver." He said suddenly. "Piggyback?" He asked. Johnny nodded. "My back hurts a little right now, how 'bout later?" "PI-GGY-BACK-NOW!!!!" "Ok ok!" Oliver picked Johnny up & ran around the very big front yard a few times, then collapsed in the grass & was continuously prodded is the side with a twig.  
After lunch Oliver put Johnny down for a nap since little midgets need rest, but then ended up falling asleep aswell. Johnny woke up & looked around. "I'm bored." He saw Oliver's beret that slipped off his head onto the floor. He picked it up & ran out the door. Oliver woke up to the sound of a flush. He scratched his head in thought, then realized something was missing."NOOO" He ran into the bathroom to see his beret being flushed "Funny hat go down the hooolllleeee" Oliver turned red in anger, but remembered he's just a kid & didn't know anybetter, anyway, he had more Berets, that was just one out of many. "Hey Johnny" Oliver said sweetly. "If you're good I'll make cookies" "COOKIES!!!!!"  
After Oliver put on a new beret, he took Johnny down to the kitchen & dismissed the cooks. Then he got out the ingredients. "Oliver what's dis?" Johnny asked. "What's what?" & as he turned his head around, he felt something whoosh over it. He looked back at the wall where a butcher knife was fixed in it, holding his beret. Oliver smoked at the ears, he picked Johnny up & stormed outside.  
"Yes ladies, I am letting you order cloths of the Internet with my money" Said Enrique while Rosette & Bianca typed away at his laptop. They were all sitting along Robert's in-ground pool dangling their feet in the water when Oliver marched up & plopped Johnny down on Enrique's lap. "He's all yours!" said Oliver with a red face before retreating back into the castle. Rosette turned around. "OHHH HOW CUUUTTTEE!!!" she squealed & pinched Johnny's cheeks. "HEY Don't touch me HOE!!!" he yelled. Rosette was taken aback. She growled then turned back to the laptop. Enrique was just going to tell him off for insulting one of his lady friends when Bianca scooped him up. "You're right little boy! She is a hoe, a guy stealing, bed hoping hoe." Johnny nodded, Rosette grumbled & Enrique pretended he didn't hear that.  
At diner Oliver & Rosette glared evilly at the innocent chibi, who was sitting between Bianca & Enrique. "So what happened today?" Robert asked. Oliver & Rosette grumbled. Enrique opened his mouth but Bianca spoke up. "HE is absolutely the most cute & innocent thing in the world!" Johnny nodded in agreement. After, Enrique put Johnny to bed & read him the "Cat in the Hat"  
The next day, Enrique decided to take them out on his yacht in the lake. They all sat at the railing. Rosette on e-bay buying outfits, when Johnny "accidentally" pushed a button "AH you brat! You made me buy that $1000 dress!" Enrique heard this & almost fell over the rail. "It was an accident!" Bianca argued. Then Rosette flew over the rail. "Oppsie". Enrique was holding Johnny's hand, taking him through the castle when all of a sudden he fell. "AHHH DAMMIT TRAP DOOR!" Enrique looked up. "Looks like we'll have to get through this" He said picking Johnny up. He started walking when a guillotine blade fell but an inch from his face. "EEP" He ran through all the guillotines & slid down a tunnel landing in the Fireplace in Robert's study. "Oh, How nice to see you" he said. Enrique coughed up soot. "Ya & you can take the hell raiser" "No I'm not babysitting that uncouth.thing" "Well then what do we do?" Robert picked up a phone. "I never thought I'd do this but, this is Johnny so." He dialed & put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" came the voice from the other line. "Hello, yes it's I Robert Jurgen, um can you do a job for me? I know you aren't into kids or anyone for that matter, but I'll pay you big.ok see you, good bye." He hung up the phone. "Reinforcements are on the way!" The Majestics stood in the front foyay of the castle waiting for the babysitter to arrive. 10 mins later there was a knock, Gustov went to answer the door, when it flew open & smushed him against the wall. In the doorway stood.MICHAEL JACKSON!!! I mean.KAI!!!! "Where is the midget?" He asked. Johnny slid down the banister of the stairs "AHHH YOU!!!" they both yelled & pointed at the same time. "I wants a wematch!" Johnny said in a low growl. "You don't seem in condition for one, anyway, I'd whip your ass again" Kai replied. Johnny grumbled. Oliver sat in one of the many living rooms of the castle, painting a sunset, the sunset that was occurring out the window in front of him. He heard his egg timer go off & went to get the cookies he attempted earlier. "Wow, nice picture" Johnny said admiring the picture. "But it could be better." Oliver re-entered the room after putting the cookies out to cool, when all of a sudden. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" He gasped for air. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "I was only twying to help" He held up the picture with scribbles all over it. "I thought you'd like it.I'm sowwy" Oliver was heaving.oh well, there would be another sunset to paint, if he had any paints left. "No it's ok.I like it actually thanks" Johnny grinned & ran out the door. Robert was reading in his study when he heard a "Watcha doin Robbie?" He looked over his desk to see the Chibi devil smiling up at him. "I am reading & please don't call me that Johnathan." He said. Johnny frowned. "Den don't call me dat" "Deal" Later, Kai was putting Johnny to sleep since he was the "babysitter" "Read me a stowy?" Johnny asked. "No I can't" "But Enwique read me one. I want a stowy!" Kai pulled his ear. Johnny started crying. "Ok ok, fine, I'll tell you a story." "YAY!!" "Have you ever heard of.Scuzzlebut?*" Kai started.[I know, very OOC] "No I never heard of Scuzzybut" "Well he lives up in the mountains, & kills anyone who goes up there!" "Why?" "Because he loves the taste of blood, & he collects them to fix his deformed body" "How is it deforumited?" "Well, on his right hand he has." "A hook?" "No, a piece of.CELARY!! & He limps when he walks, because his whole left leg, is a George Debby!" [I don't know if that's right, I didn't hear it right] "Oh I'm scared!" Johnny said sarcastically. "Well he stays up all night.weaving baskets & other crocheting materials.& on really quiet nights you can hear him weaving his baskets.click.click.click" "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" After Breakfast, Kai took Johnny out, the remaining Majestics relaxed for once. At dinner they came back & Kai said his work was done & left. Johnny took his seat at the long table. 5 mins passed.10."It's too quiet" Said Oliver. "Why isn't havoc being wrecked?" "Shut up you gay freak" said Johnny. "Explain that Bianca" Rosette challenged. "He didn't mea-" Bianca started, she turned to face him but didn't expect what she saw. "He what happened to the kid? Isn't that a member of your team?" Johnny arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" "Well that's a little hard to explain." Said Enrique, but he explained it anyway. "So I've been defending that bastard!?!" "Don't talk about what you can't get, Hoe" Johnny snapped before returning to food. Rosette giggled. "Johnny, do you remember anything?" Oliver asked. "No, I just remember pain**.ow"  
  
End  
  
*Scuzzlebut is a monster from South Park, sorta like Bigfoot.  
  
**He remembered pain, if anyone's wondering, because it was some form of pain that insured that he got back to the way he was, don't ask me I'm not good at this stuff _O  
  
Me: please R&R  
  
Johnny: I didn't get that, why is it me who gets tortured? 


End file.
